Nightmare
by KkamjongGyee
Summary: Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba tiba kembali berada disekolah. Dan anehnya lagi ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sunbaenya. summary gagal. Just read it. Warn!NC. Sehun-Jongin. Hunkai. Sekai
1. Chapter 1

Fiksi ini murni dari otak saya yang lagi kabur dari tanggungjawab I AM, hehhehe. Maklum, ada yang bilang kurang ngefeel isinya. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk bertapa dulu mencari wangsit. Hope you like this.

Warning:

Adult content. NC. Brain error. Full fiction.

Disclaimer:

Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh itu memang disengaja karena author cuman minjem.

Maincast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Rated:

M - NC21

Yang belum genap 21 silahkan menyingkir, kaka gak mau bikin adek-adek yang manis terkontaminasi. *elu aja belum ada 21 thor thor

#ssstt

Listen to:

Avenged 7x - A Little Piece of Heaven

Happy reading ^-^!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Yang ia ingat, dirinya tadi baru saja berganti pakaian dikamar mandi kamar tidurnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, bermain ponsel sambil tengkurap. Dan sekarang ia bingung mengapa sekarang dirinya bisa berada kembali di sekolah lengkap dengan seragamnya dan berdiri seorang diri dilorong kelas yang sepi dan sedikit gelap membuatnya takut. Tepat didepannya adalah ruang kelasnya sendiri dan itu terlihat mengerikan saat ini. Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kelas melalui jendela.

Jongin itu penakut, bisa dipastikan sekarang ini ia sama sekali tak mampu bergerak. Karena ia sendiri pernah berkata bahwa 'Jika kau sedang berada disuatu tempat yang kau pikir menakutkan, jangan pernah menimbulkan gerakan atau suara yang berarti karena bisa saja mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu' dan perkataan itulah yang sekarang menjadi panutan Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak berani bergerak. 'Bahkan jangan kau coba memejamkan matamu karena ia bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapanmu saat kau membuka mata'. Itulah mengapa Jongin tidak jadi menutup matanya. Jongin hanya mampu berdiam diri ditempatnya tanpa berani bergerak.

Slap-

Jongin terkejut merasakan sekelebat bayangan dibelakangnya. Meski tak sepenuhnya terlihat, tapi ia yakin tadi itu sesuatu berwarna hitam mirip manusia.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya berlindung dibalik pagar pembatas lorong kelas. Jongin berjongkok disana. Memberanikan diri untuk mengawasi sekitarnya dengan gemetar.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara kaki. Jongin refleks memutar matanya kebelakang. Dan kosong. Ia yakin tadi mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sadar apa yang ia pikirkan, Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas. Keringat dingin mengucur deras didahinya. Bayangan-bayangan itu kembali menghantuinya. Masa bodoh dengan resiko memejamkan mata. Jongin lebih tidak ingin melihat bayangan-bayangan itu.

Puk

Jongin sontak mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Tatapannya dingin seperti mengintimidasi.

Ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Pria ini memiliki mata coklat yang terang. Terlihat seperti mampu menerangi lorong yang gelap ini. Jongin tidak mampu berkata hanya memandangi makhluk tampan didepan matanya itu. Seulas senyum entah kenapa mampu menghangatkan hati Jongin. Jujur ia terpesona pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Jongin. Pria itu bergerak kebelakang Jongin seperti mengecek keadaannya membuat Jongin malu.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini?" Tanya pria tersebut. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi rileks dan menyenangkan.

"A-aku... Tidak tahu" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih bingung kenapa ia bisa ada disini, lagi. Ia yakin, tadi itu ia sudah pulang kerumahnya bahkan makan malam bersama Ibunya. Oh iya, Jongin juga ingat ia sudah menggosok giginya dikamar mandi tadi.

'Kan benar, nafasku masih wangi pasta gigi' batin Jongin seraya mengetes bau mulutnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Tidak"Jongin tersenyum kearah pria itu dan baru menyadari seragam yang dipakainya.

'Bukankah itu seragam lama? Kenapa ia masih memakainya?'

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat pria disampingnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"A-ah? Tidak, tidak ada" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu tapi juga sedikit penasaran hingga tanpa sadar perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada pria itu. Ah iya- "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau murid tingkat berapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum kearah Jongin membuatnya salah tingkah. Dengan cepat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku murid 11-3 Jurusan seni tari" ucap pria itu pelan membuat Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. Entahlah Jongin tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Tapi dari yang ia tangkap, nada bicara pria tersebut seperti menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

"Oh!? Kalau begitu kita sama" ucap Jongin riang sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya membuat pria disampingnya mengerutkan keningnya. "Annyeonghasseo, namaku Kim Jongin, aku dari kelas 10-3 Jurusan seni tari, salam kenal sunbae!"

Jongin tersenyum cerah mengundang kekehan dari pria yang menjabat sebagai sunbaenya. Tangan pria itu tergerak mengusak helaian rambut Jongin gemas membuat empunya tak mampu berkutik.

"Kau ini manis sekali, Jongin" Rona merah itu sedikitnya berhasil menempati posisi dikedua pipinya yang gembul.

Sungguh baru kali ini Jongin merasakan hal seperti ini. Terang saja selama ini mana pernah Jongin berpacaran, tertarik dengan seseorang pun tidak. Pria inilah yang membuat Jongin marasakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda untuk pertama kali. Dari yang sebelumnya tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun menjadi tertarik pada pria disampingnya ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin malu.

"Mau ikut denganku?" Ajakan pria disampingnya itu berhasil membuyarkan seluruh monolog batin Jongin.

"Jalan-jalan? Di sekolah?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi membuat Jongin gelagapan.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak buruk, sunbae yang jadi tour guide nya, ya!"

"Dengan senang hati"

Keduanya tertawa dalam kegelapan malam. Memberikan kesan tersendiri pada penghuni sekolah lainnya. Dan sadar atau tidak, ada yang aneh disini. Ya, yang aneh adalah sejak kapan lampu ruang kelas Jongin menyala dan sejak kapan pula papan tulis yang tadinya bersih itu kini penuh dengan coretan-coretan abstrak khas anak berandal. Tapi dari semua itu yang terpenting adalah Jongin telah melupakan rasa takutnya.

Jongin mengekor dibelakang tubuh sunbaenya. Jongin tidak yakin, ia hanya merasa tubuh sunbaenya itu jadi semakin terlihat tinggi jika dilihat dari arah belakang.

DEG

'Jongin konsentrasilah, ya ampun' batin Jongin berteriak.

Sedari tadi yang mengganggu Jongin adalah punggung sunbaenya. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut kalau punggung itu akan tiba-tiba berlubang mengerikan, tapi karena punggung lebar itu membuat Jongin ingin sekali menyandarkan pipinya disana.

'Astaga, Jongin ada apa denganmu!?'

Jongin memukul-mukul kepalanya lumayan keras hingga terdengar oleh pria didepannya.

Tep

Jongin terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah khawatir didepannya.

"Jangan dipukul seperti itu, kepalamu bisa sakit"

" Ah iya" Jongin tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk pelipisnya, 'dingin sekali tangannya' batin Jongin ketika sunbaenya kembali melangkah.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, sedari tadi sunbae itu terus saja memeperhatikannya. Wajahnya terlihat ragu. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu. Hanya pria misterius itu yang tahu.

"Sunbae, kenapa malam-malam begini masih disekolah?"Ucap Jongin membuka percakapan

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas sekolah" jawabnya dingin. Jongin sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

'Orang ini sedikit-

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tersesat"

-aneh'

Jongin diam selama dirinya masih bisa diam. Mungkin dari sekian ekspresi yang ia coba terapkan pada dirinya, bingung adalah yang paling tepat.

Jongin kembali mendongak karena sunbae didepannya berhenti melangkah.

"Mau bermain disini?" Ajak pria tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar menyenangkan membuat Jongin menggerutu sebab mood sunbaenya yang menurutnya gampang sekali berubah.

"Inikan ruang komputer sunbae, mana bisa dibuka? Pasti sudah dikunci" celoteh Jongin sembari memutar-mutar handle pintu.

Cring

Jongin membuka mulutnya. Tidak terlalu lebar memang tapi mampu membuat sunbaenya tertawa. Sadar tingkahnya diperhatikan, Jongin menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah karena malu.

"Sunbae, berhenti tertawa" protes Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya

"Maaf maaf, habisnya kau ini lucu sekali sich"

"Uuh... Sunbae, aku lelah memanggilmu sunbae" rajuk Jongin sedikit melakukan aegyo

"Maksudmu?"

Cklek cklek

Kriieet

"Bisakah kau menyebutkan namamu? Aku tadi kan sudah menyebutkan namaku" Jongin melangkah memasuki ruangan yang telah terbuka itu sembari menunggu respon sunbaenya.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Jongin berbalik sambil cemberut. Memperhatikan sunbae yang melewatinya dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"Nanti kau mencariku, lagi" jawabnya menggoda dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin malu.

"Memang"

"Hm?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa"

Jongin berjalan kearah sunbae tersebut dan menempati kursi disampingnya. Tanggannya bergerak menyentuh mouse komputer dan memainkan perangkat keras tersebut.

"Oh iya, bagaimana sunbae bisa memegang kunci itu?"

Sunbae itu hanya memandang Jongin yang mulai asyik dengan komputernya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin tanpa suara. Jongin yang sedari tadi memang tak terlalu mengabaikan orang disampingnya itu pun menoleh cepat begitu bayangan tubuh sunbaenya mendekat.

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Sulit sekali untuk bergerak dengan posisi seperti itu. Tentu saja, Jongin belum mempunyai cukup tekad untuk membuat bibirnya menyentuh bibir didepannya. Oh ayolah, jaraknya terlalu dekat bahkan hampir menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

Setelah itu bibir yang coba Jongin hindari itu malah menempel manis dibibirnya. Jongin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Debaran dijantungnya begitu menggila. Jongin merasa berada diatas awan rasanya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan demi kue coklat yang paling manis didunia, ini bahkan lebih dari itu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika sunbae itu juga melakukannya. Tangan kirinya meremas lembut kerah kemeja seragam sunbaenya. Remasannya semakin kuat saat bibirnya dikulum bergantian atas dan bawah. Tangan Sehun, sunbae tampan itu merengkuh pinggang Jongin agar lebih dekat lagi padanya. Dan Jongin memberikan respon yang bagus dengan mengajak tangan kanannya untuk meremas kemeja bagian depan Sehun.

Semakin lama tubuh Jongin semakin menempel pada Sehun seperti kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin semakin dalam dan panas menimbulkan lenguhan dari bibir tebal Jongin. Tangan Sehunpun tak tinggal diam. Sehun menarik kemeja Jongin keluar dari kekangan celananya kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja seragam Jongin. Sehun mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya yang dingin pada permukaan perut Jongin dan Jongin menggeliat kegelian sebagai respon.

Ciuman itu terlepas menciptakan benang saliva yang terhubung dibibir keduanya. Sehun menatap jauh kedalam mata Jongin yang sekelam malam. Ia dapat melihat rona malu dalam diri Jongin.

"S-sunbae?"

"Ikut aku"

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sekilas kemudian menarik lengan Jongin pergi meninggalkan ruang komputer yang tertutup bahkan terkunci dengan sendirinya serta para penghuninya yang berteriak marah karena iri.

Sehun berlari membawa tubuh Jongin ke roooftop sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Sehun langsung memberikan tatapan tajam yang terkesan mengerikan dibeberapa sudut rooftop. Sehun menyeringai menang saat hembusan angin melewatinya dengan kuat membuat Jongin bergerak mundur.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, anginnya kencang sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Sehun kembali menarik tangan Jongin mendekati pagar pembatas. Dan respon Jongin membuatnya senang. Jongin berlari berputar-putar di sepanjang rooftop sekolah dengan teriakannya yang lucu. Setelah itu ia kembali ketempat Sehun dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Kau senang?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang menyenangkan. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menyerap angin malam yang terasa dingin. Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya perlahan turun dan berpegangan pada pagar pembatas didepannya erat.

'Pemuda ini, bolehkah aku memilikinya?' Batin Jongin tersenyum

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau senang?"

"Ya aku senang, aku senang sunbae mengajakku kesini, aku senang karena ada perasaan baru yang kurasakan dan aku senang karena itu adalah karenamu, sunbae"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya malu. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jongin menghadapnya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyentuh dagu Jongin, mengangkatnya pelan. Dapat ia lihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Jongin meski samar. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Memulai kembali pagutan lembut yang tertunda. Hanya sebentar. Sehun menatap mata Jongin lama kemudian kembali menyambar bibir penuh itu. Jongin melenguh karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjilat bibirnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh diperutnya. Membuat kerja jantungnya berkali lipat lebih cepat. Jongin meremas bahu Sehun saat Sehun menggigit bibir Jongin lembut kemudian menyesapnya. Lidahnya terjulur diantara celah bibir Jongin. Jongin tidak sepolos itu untuk mengerti apa arti dari tindakan Sehun, dengan ragu ia membuka belahan bibirnya dan langsung disambut baik oleh lidah Sehun.

Lenguhan dan desahan Jongin membuat suasana bertambah panas. Sehun dengan semangat menjelajahi mulut Jongin hingga tubuh keduanya merosot kebawah karena tak kuasa membendung gairah yang semakin memuncak.

Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin dilantai rooftop tanpa melepas ciuman panas itu. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Jongin satu persatu menampilkan tubuh bagian depan milik Jongin tanpa berniat melepas kemeja itu seutuhnya. Ciuman itu terputus dengan sangat erotis. Sehun memandang kagum tubuh dibawahnya. Kulit kecoklatan yang sangat seksi dengan gambaran Jongin yang meraup oksigen rakus.

"Sehun sunbae"

Panggilan Jongin dibalas dengan jilatan memanjang di lehernya. Jongin melenguh marasakan sensasi dingin dikulit lehernya yang sensitif. Jemarinya terkumpul dikepala Sehun, meremat helaian hitam itu sensual. Ia tidak tahan sungguh. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

"Lagiihh... Lagi sunbaehhh... Eunghh..."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar gumaman Jongin. Jongin semakin kelimpungan karena lidah Sehun benar-benar membanjiri permukaan lehernya dengan saliva. Jongin merintih nikmat saat Sehun mulai menggigit dan menghisap lehernya kuat. Tangannya berpindah keleher Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

"Kau indah, Jongin"

"S-sunbaehh... Ahnhhh..."

Jongin mendesah merasakat gigitan dibahunya. Tangannya bergerak liar mencari pegangan saat lidah Sehun turun menyusuri dadanya. Jongin bergerak gelisah dibawah kungkungan Sehun dan itu menambah kesan seksi dimata Sehun.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk membantu kerja organ respirasinya saat mulut Sehun sampai pada puting susunya. Sehun menjilat bulatan kecil didada kanan Jongin menimbulkan desahan keras dari bibir penuh Jongin.

"Anghhh... Su-sunhh ahhh... Sunbaehh!"

Jongin memekik saat Sehun dengan cepat malahap puting kanan Jongin dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan besar yang diberikan Sehun. Sehun menyeringai senang diantara kulumannya melihat Jongin yang kewalahan. Sehun semakin menghisap bulatan kecil itu rakus berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana mengabaikan jeritan Jongin ditelinganya.

"Jongin, susunya tidak mau keluar" rajuk Sehun pura-pura cemberut

"Te-tentu saja, karna anghhh... Sunbaehhh... Ahhhnn... Stophh... Ahhstophh..."

Jongin berteriak nyaring ditelinga Sehun. Bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Mulut terlatih Sehun menghisap keras puting kiri Jongin tanpa memberi kesempatan pria dibawahnya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Desahan Jongin terdengar bagai melodi surga ditelinga Sehun. Ia semakin liar menghisap bulatan kecil itu mengabaikan nafas Jongin yang terdengar putus-putus.

"Sun-sunbaehh... Ahh Sehunhh sunbaehhh"

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada puting Jongin membuat pria dibawahnya itu bernafas lega.

"Yang ini juga tidak mau keluar!" Protes Sehun sembari menjilat sekali lagi bulatan kecil itu menimbulkan lenguhan lirih dari Jongin.

"Kau harusnya tidak melakukannya denganku jika ingin susunya keluar" jawab Jongin kesal. Nafasnya masih belum stabil.

"Jangan marah"

"Aku tidak marah, memang aku siapa berhak marah padamu"

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Jongin yang lucu. Keadaannya masih mengenaskan dengan mulut terbuka meraup oksigen. Sehun memutuskan berbaring dibelakang Jongin yang berbaring menyamping. Ia lingkarkan lengan panjangnya mengitari perut Jongin dan membuat tubuh Jongin semakin menempel padanya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depannya yang terekspos.

"Kenapa kau mau kuperlakukan seperti ini, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun pelan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tidak tahu" Jongin menjawab lirih hingga terdengar seperti desisan.

Sehun mengerti, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jongin. Sehun masih ingat apa yang dikatakan bocah itu sebelum ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jongin. Anak ini masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang dunia seperti ini. Sehun hanya takut jika setelah ini Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itulah yang kini membuat Sehun menatap helaian hitam didepannya sendu. Ia memajukan wajahnya, menenggelamkannya ditengkuk Jongin. Menciumi daerah itu berkali-kali. Membuat Jongin kembali melenguh dan memegang erat lengan Sehun diperutnya. Diluar perkiraan, Jongin justru semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya. Dan ketika ciuman itu berhenti, dengan cepat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Bergerak sedikit kebawah dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Ini benar-benar sangat manis.

"Sunbae, kau dingin" bisik Jongin pelan. Jari-jarinya memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun.

Sehun tak akan menjawab dan tak akan pernah. Karena yah, ia memang dingin dan akan selalu dingin. Yang perlu Sehun lakukan adalah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang mampu memberi celah pada keduanya. Sehun hanya akan selalu berusaha membuat Jongin hangat didekatnya. Selalu. Percaya diri sekali kau Oh Sehun?

Tangan yang melingkar itu kini bergerak kembali diatas tubuh Jongin. Rasa dingin dari telapak tangan itu membuat Jongin bergidik. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin susah untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

"Mhhh..."

Sehun menjilat daun telinga Jongin pelan kemudian menggigitnya lembut membuat tubuh Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua tangan Sehun terselip dikedua ketiak Jongin. Membawa tubuh itu sejajar dengannya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya" bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir Jongin. Dan Jongin dengan senang hati meraup bibir Sehun. Memulai untuk pertama kali.

Kali ini entah apa yang merasuki diri Jongin hingga ia berani mendominasi bibir tipis Sehun dengan melumatnya kasar. Dan Sehun hanya membiarkan bocah itu melakukan sesukanya. Tangannya memegang kepala Sehun erat dan membawanya untuk duduk. Setelah itu dengan mudahnya ia bergeser keatas pangkuan Sehun. Menempatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dipangkuan Sehun. Tidak ragu untuk menekan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Sehun membentur pagar pembatas dibelakangnya. Tak tahan dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu agresif, dengan gemas ia menggigit bibir Jongin dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam lorong hangat milik Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa menekankan tubuhnya semakin dalam ketika mendapat balasan dari Sehun. Jemari rampingnya berjalan keatas kepala Sehun mengusak rambut hitam itu hingga berantakan.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan kasar oleh Jongin. Seperti iblis yang kelaparan, Jongin segera menyerang leher Sehun dengan jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan. Tak mempedulikan permintaan Sehun untuk pelan. Sehun hanya mampu meringis sesekali mendesah menghadapi Jongin yang agresif. Bocah sepolos Jongin bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa dia sering-

"Aanghhh...!"

Sehun mendesah keras saat Jongin menghisap jakunnya kuat. Bahkan anak itu terus saja menghisapnya seperti Sehun yang menghisap putingnya.

Sehun berusaha mendorong bahu Jongin tapi tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Himpitan Jongin terlalu kuat untuk bocah seumurannya. Sehun tak punya pilihan selain mendorong keras tubuh Jongin hingga terbaring kebelakang dan langsung menindih tubuh bocah itu. Sehun menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang tapi Sehun merasakan ilusi sakit pada dirinya. Rasanya perih sekali hingga masa bodoh pada fakta yang ia tangkap melalui mata Jongin. Bocah itu hanya menginginkannya. Menginginkan tubuh bukan hati busuknya yang mengharapkan bocah dibawahnya itu untuk merasakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Jongin adalah penipu. Jongin memang tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selama ini. Tidak pernah karena ketika mereka menggodanya ia bisa menilai mereka sesingkat mungkin tentang- tubuhnya. Jongin adalah rubah licik yang berhasil membekukan hati Sehun yang dingin tanpa membiarkan dirinya mengetahui lebih jauh Jongin sebenarnya. Jongin bukanlah bocah polos. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tertarik karena tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Sampai pada tubuh Sehun yang mmembuatnya menginginkan tubuh itu- menjamah tubuhnya.

Sehun merasakan ilusi sakit karena fakta itu. Kenyataan yang harusnya ia atasi terlebih dulu. Jongin hanya membutuhkan tubuhnya bukan hatinya. Jongin adalah pembohong. Jongin pembohong.

"Pembohong!"

Sehun menyambar bibir Jongin kasar tapi justru membuat Jongin menyeringai senang. Seringaian itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat ketika Sehun mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan menelanjangi Jongin. Jongin menggigil ketika angin membelai tubuh polosnya. Matanya terlihat sayu menggoda. Sehun berdiri sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pakaian Jongin. Sehun menyeringai dan Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dari seragamnya hingga seragam itu terbang bebas kelantai dasar. Jongin tidak punya apa-apa untuk menutupi tubuhnya sekarang dan Sehun dengan senang hati akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sehun kembali menindih tubuh polos Jongin. Menciumi wajahnya dan melumat bibir penuh itu nafsu. Mulutnya turun keleher Jongin kembali menciptakan lenguhan dan desahan diseluruh permukaannya. Dua bulatan kecil didada Jongin tak luput dari sentuhannya. Hingga Sehun mulai turun menuju perut membasahinya dengan saliva. Melukisnya dengan gigi dan bibirnya. Mulutnya berhenti dipinggang Jongin yang ramping mengamati ekspresi bocah itu dari bawah sana.

"Jangan haa ahh... berhenti"

"Tidak akan"

"Ahhh...! Eurmmhhh...! Aahh... Terushhhh... Nghh jahh aahh nganhh... Be- berhentihhh... Anghhh..."

Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun kasar tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan mulut Sehun pada penisnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Sehun dengan rakus menghisap ujung penisnya yang sensitif.

"Ahh... Telanhhh... Semuanya- semuanyahh Sehunhhh...!"

Sehun memasukkan penis Jongin seutuhnya kedalam mulutnya sembari menikmati ekspresi Jongin yang dipenuhi nafsu dan gairah. Kepalanya terasa pusing merasakan manis penis Jongin dimulutnya. Tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram rambutnya dan paha Jongin yang menjepit kepalanya. Sehun melepaskan penis Jongin dari kulumannya beralih pada twinsball Jongin. Mengecupnya berkali-kali membuat Jongin merintih nikmat. Ketika jepitan paha Jongin pada kepalanya melonggar Sehun segera melahap twinsball Jongin dan dihadiahi oleh jeritan manis dari bibir Jongin.

"Sehunhhh... Ahhhh... Sehunhhh... Anghh hisapphh... Kuathh..."

Jongin tersentak sekaligus nikmat disekujur tubuhnya saat Sehun menggigit kecil twinballnya. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan desahan dan rintihan. Sehun melepaskan kulumannya. Memandang tubuh berbalut saliva didepannya.

"Itu semua milikku" Sehun menyeringai setan melihat tubuh Jongin yang terbalut saliva miliknya. Membuat Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya lapar.

"Ambil milikmu Sehun"

"Akan kupastikan kau lumpuh setelah ini"

"Lakukan"

Sehun kembali menelan penis Jongin kasar. Menghisapnya kuat dan mengigit sepanjang batang tegang itu. Jongin benar-benar dibuat lumpuh oleh Sehun. Jari kakinya melengkung manahan nikmat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Teriakannya yang nyaring mengundang seluruh pasang telinga untuk mendengarnya. Ruang kelasnya, 10-3 pun semakin ribut dengan suara tawa membahana oleh sosok-sosok menyeramkan berseragam menengah atas. Seperti ikut menikmati permainan temannya yang kini tengah menggagahi Jongin. Sama halnya dengan ruang komputer yang dipenuhi oleh seringaian menggoda menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan pertunjukan dua makhluk berbeda jenis di rooftop sekolah yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri masing-masing. Sang betina akan melakukan ekspresi malu-malu yang menggoda sedangkan pejantannya akan menyeringai dan tertawa membahana.

Jongin mendorong keras tubuh Sehun hingga kini ia yang menindih Sehun. Jongin menunduk diantara kaki Sehun dan melahap penis yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk ditelan. Ia membasahi seluruh batang tegang itu dengan salivanya setelah itu ia masukkan kembali kemulutnya dan ia hisap kuat-kuat. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Oh... MAMA... Mhhh... Jonginhh..."

Jongin melepas penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Tapi selanjutnya ia mencengkeramnya erat menimbulkan rasa sakit dan nikmat pada Sehun. Jongin mengarahkan penis Sehun keatas hingga benda kembar itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan benda tersebut membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya seketika. Ia terduduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang karena bagian bawahnya benar-benar diperkosa oleh Jongin. Bersyukurlah karena pemandangan Jongin yang menungging didepannya terlihat sangat indah.

Dengan nafas terengah Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Melumurinya dengan saliva kemudian ia arahkan jarinya ke lubang belakang tubuh Jongin. Jongin menggeliat erotis saat merasakan sebuah benda kurus dan panjang menembus lubangnya. Sehun semakin terengah menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Jongin yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan twinball Sehun dan pinggul Jongin yang bergerak erotis akibat jari Sehun yang keluar masuk dilubangnya. Tangannya yang menganggur Sehun gunakan untuk meremas pantat Jongin yang seksi menimbulkan desahan Jongin dalam kulumannya dan berimbas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohhh... Jonginhh... Ini nikmathhh..."

"Ermhhh..."

"MAMA! Arghhhhh... Anghhhh... Jonginhhh..."

Semakin cepat Jongin mengulum twinballnya semakin cepat pula jarinya keluar masuk lubang Jongin. Dan keduanya tidak tahan dengan semua itu, Jongin keluar lebih dulu membasahi lantai rooftop dengan cairannya. Sehun segera menarik Jongin menjauhi area pribadinya.

"Ayo Jonginhh, kita bersenang-senang sayang"

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin membuat bocah itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Dengan pelan ia membaringkan tubuh Jongin dengan pantat bocah itu yang masih bertumpu pada pahanya. Jongin terengah melihat penis Sehun yang benar-benar telah siap. Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidah. Nafsu menguasai keduanya saat ini. Jongin melebarkan kakinya hingga lubang pantatnya terlihat jelas. Memudahkan Sehun untuk memperkosanya.

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya dipintu masuk lubang Jongin. Menggodanya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya dengan tiga kali dorongan. Jongin segera merengkuh leher Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Menyapu permukaan jenjang itu dengan nafas panasnya.

Perlahan. Pelan Sehun menggerakkan penisnya tapi detik berikutnya ia menambah kecepatannya membuat Jongin tak bisa bicara dan hanya mendesah. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat saat ia rasa penis Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat bahkan ia pikir ini sudah melewati batas kecepatan manusia biasa.

"Arghht! Sehun... Anghhh! Ahhh ahhhh...! Ter- laluhh cepathh... Anghhh Sehunhhhh...!"

"Anghh... Ak-akuhh bisa le- anghhh... Lebihh dari ini saya- anghhhh...!"

"Anghh! Sehunnhhh...!pelanhhh pelanhhh- aarghhhh!"

"Sorry I can't, ughhh..."

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat melampiaskan kewalahannya. Matanya mengabur saat titik sensitifnya ditumbuk berkali-kali. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin menegang merasakan cairan kenikmatan mengalir menembus tubuhnya. Jongin terengah hebat. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat jauh lebih baik. Tubuhnya seperti tak mempunyai rasa lelah bahkan nafasnya terlihat sangat stabil, terlalu stabil malah.

"C'mon baby, kita belum selesai"

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin hingga terduduk didepannya. Sehun menyeringai senang melihat tubuh Jongin yang lemas karenanya. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun akan berhenti. Dia tidak akan berhenti hingga Jongin pingsan. Sehun benar-benar ingin membuat bocah licik itu mendapatkan kesenangannya. Tak peduli jika ilusi itu bertambah kuat dan Ia akan dihukum oleh MAMA nantinya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kemari, sayang"

Sehun menghimpit Jongin pada pagar pembatas rooftop. Posisi mereka kini adalah setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Sehun menekan tubuh bagian depan Jongin pada pagar pembatas, menghasilkan rintihan lemah Jongin karena tubuhnya bergesekan dengan permukaan yang kasar terutama penisnya. Sehun kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Jongin yang sialnya masih terasa sempit meski baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menghajarnya. Jongin melenguh begitu penis Sehun langsung mengenai titik sensitifnya. Dan lenguhan itu berubah menjadi jerit desahan nikmat yang mengundang banyak jiwa yang telah mati berpesta dibawah sana.

Jongin menancapkan kukunya pada permukaan kasar didepannya walau percuma. Nikmat yang diberikan penis Sehun pada lubangnya benar-benar mengerikan. Kecepatan yang diluar batas kewajaran itu membuat Jongin menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Nikmat pada lubangnya mengantarnya pada bagian depan tubuhnya yang bertubrukan dengan pagar pembatas dengan keras. Lubang dan penisnya benar-benar dihajar oleh kenikmatan.

"Ya Tuhan... Sehuuunhhhh... Anghhh...! Kau menyiksakuhhh...! Anghhh anhhhh...!"

"Aghh kau suka- anghh... Kau suka siksaanku eumhhhh...?"

"Yahhh... Akuhh sukaaahhhh... Anhhh...!"

"Bagaimana denganhhh inihh?"

Sehun menambah kecepatan tusukannya menjadi tak terkendali.

"Anghhh! Sehunhhh ampunhhh...! Arghhhh! Anghhhh... Ya Tuhan...anghhhh!"

"Memohonlah sayanghhh..."

"Arghhhh! Janganhhh berhentihhh!"

Jongin berteriak nyaring tidak mampu menahan nikmat. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan cepat, penisnya telah mengeluarkan cairan yang terus mengalir seiring hujaman Sehun pada lubangnya yang semakin cepat membuatnya pusing. Jongin mencoba tertawa ditengah siksaan itu. Ia merasa luar biasa gila karena ini. Menikmati sodokan Sehun yang tak kunjung berkurang kecepatannya bahkan semakin cepat. Jongin mengetatkan lubangnya serapat yang ia bisa. Ia tersenyum senang mendengar geraman Sehun ditengkuknya menerima pijatan dari lubang belakangnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali keluar menumpahkan sarinya dan membuat cairan itu terciprat kemana-mana.

Sudah batasnya. Jongin sudah tidak mampu menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dan ambruk kedada Sehun yang masih setia menggenjot lubangnya. Jongin mencengkeram lengan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya. Tubuhnya masih saja bergerak brutal akibat perlakuan Sehun. Ditambah dengan tangan Sehun yang mempermainkan penisnya, mulutnya tak henti mendesah keras. Jari kurus yang dingin itu dengan tega mengorek lubang di ujung penis Jongin membuat bocah itu kembali berteriak penuh siksa. Jongin berusaha meraih tangan Sehun yang menyiksa lubang penisnya tapi gagal. Ia dikalahkan oleh kenikmatan yang menggila. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka tak mampu bicara. Tangannya tetap berusaha meraih tangan Sehun yang masih mengorek lubang penisnya dibawah sana.

Dapat.

Jongin membawa tangan Sehun kewajahnya. Mengemut jari Sehun yang digunakan untuk mengorek lubang penisnya. Libido Sehun meningkat melihat aksi Jongin yang dengan nikmat mengulum jari panjangnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menghajar lubang Jongin lebih keras menyebabkan tubuh keduanya tersentak hebat. Jongin melepaskan kulumannya karena paru-parunya mulai menyempit. Dan saat ia sudah tidak bisa bernafas Jongin berteriak keras seiring dengan kenikmatan yang kembali menghampirinya.

Sehun menempelkan pantatnya dilantai memangku tubuh lemah Jongin. Jongin terbatuk karena benar-benar kekurangan oksigen. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti hampir menangis.

"Eunghh... Tunggu, biarkan aku bernafas dulu"

Jongin mencegah tangan Sehun yang mencoba meraih kembali penisnya yang benar-benar becek mengenaskan. Ia beranjak dari paha Sehun kemudian berbaring telentang untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Sehun diam memperhatikan. Dengan perlahan ia merangkak mendekati Jongin, duduk jongkok ala 'L' tokoh death note kesukaan author. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai hitam yang sedikit basah itu lembut. Kontrol nafas Jongin semakin stabil setelah itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Jongin melirik Sehun yang jongkok disampingnya.

"Sunbae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sama sekali belum keluar"

Jongin menatap tajam Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari sunbaenya.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar"

"Biarkan aku mengeluarkannya"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung mendorong Sehun hingga terduduk dilantai rooftop. Tangannya membuka kedua kaki Sehun lebar-lebar dan merangkak perlahan mendekati penis Sehun. Jongin mengecup ujung penis itu pelan dan sensual. Pandangan Sehun tak beralih pada area bawahnya. Pandangannya terkesan datar. Tapi saat Jongin mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut ia sedikit meringis geli. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jongin. Satu bagian seks paling normal yang baru pertama mereka lakukan. Give them big applause.

"Jongin, aku tidak akan keluar"

"Eurmh timhakkh, 'au ha'us heluarmhh"

"Tidak Jongin"

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar'

Jongin melepas kulumannya dan menatap Sehun sedih.

"Apa aku tidak cukup memuaskanmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"..."

"... Berbaringlah"

Sehun meletakkan dengan lembut kepala Jongin dilantai rooftoop. Ia mengambil kemejanya dan berlari menjauhi Jongin, menghilang dibalik pintu rooftop. Jongin memejamkan matanya lelah. Tapi baru saja ia melakukannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu muncul disampingnya. Jongin mencoba untuk bangun tapi tangan Sehun menahannya untuk tetap berbaring. Jongin menatap bingung kemeja Sehun yang basah. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bingung Jongin. Sehun memeras kemejanya kemudian mulai menggosokkannya pada tubuh Jongin- membersihkannya. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh perhatian. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Ia berpikir, apakah ia juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti ini jika orang itu bukan Sehun?

"Sepertinya tidak" gumam Jongin menatap lekat wajah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun mendongak sambil tersenyum. Tetap pada pekerjaannya.

"Semuanya"

"..."

"Aku mengantuk" Jongin menguap lebar sembari mengucek matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur, Jongin"

"Aku mengantuk, sunbae"

Jongin bergerak-gerak mencari tempat senyaman mungkin. Matanya memberat mengajak Jongin untuk beristirahat. Menghiraukan ucapan Sehun untuk jangan tertidur.

"Jongin, kau tidak bisa tidur. Kau harus bangun"

"Mhh sebentar saja sunbae"

"Tidak Jongin, ayo bangun"

"Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur"

"Tidak, Jongin bangun. Bangun Jongin... Jongin... Bangun Jongin... Jongin...-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Jongin! Bangun sayang!"

Dokk dokk dokk

"Jongin! Kau bisa telat ke sekolah! Cepat bangun!"

Bagaikan di alam bebas, Jongin seperti berada diantara pepohonan yang hijau dan rindang. Tidak ada suara bising ibunya yang jelas-jelas berteriak didepan pintu kamarnya, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara gemericik air dan dedaunan. Angin menerpa wajahnya lembut dan sinar matahari merambat melewati celah-celah dedaunan.

Slapp

Jongin membuka matanya cepat dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Suara tenang angin yang berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya menarik perhatian. Tirai putih tipis itu berkibar lembut tertiup angin pagi yang segar. Menyerap sinar matahari dalam kelembutannya. Jongin terbengong ditempat. Dia sedikit mengalami amnesia sesaat. Entahlah, sepertinya dia mengalami morning shock.

'Bukankah jendelanya tidak kubuka dari kemarin pagi?'

"Oh Gosh!" Jongin segera melempar selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kearah selangkangannya.

"Kering" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Harusnya aku sudah basah kan? mana mungkin bermimpi seperti itu dan celanaku masih kering?" Jongin memasang wajah paling bodoh yang ia punya. Matanya melotot lebar karena shock. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan satu hal.

"Sejak kapan aku menghayal tentang seseorang bernama Oh Sehun! Siapa dia!? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu!?"

"Jongin! Suaramu, sayang!"

Jongin menoleh sebentar kearah pintu kamarnya mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ekspresinya tetap sama. Jongin rasa ini adalah sesuatu yang patut diberi respon "wow, this is the great morning shock attack, eomma!"

"Jongin, jangan teriakkk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dilorong kelas tak bersemangat. Beberapa kali orang menyapanya tapi ia memilih mengabaikan sapaan itu. Hingga sosok sunbae yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus kembar siamnya merangkul bahunya dari belakang sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Jongin"

"Mungkin itu adalah karma"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang telah mengutukku karena itu"

"Kau ini bicara apa , Kkamjong"

"Aku tersambar petir pagi tadi"

"Jong, berhenti bicara ngawur. Aku tahu kulitmu itu memang gosong. Kau tidak usah malu mengakuinya dengan berdalih habis tersambar petir"

Jongin berhenti melangkah seketika dan memandang datar sahabatnya yang cengengesan. Dan disaat yang tidak tepat, Suho, kakak sepupu Jongin datang menyelamatkan Taemin secara tidak sengaja.

"Pagi Jong Taem"

"Pagi hyung"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, bocah?"

"Dia habis kesurupan hyung"

Pletakk

"Aushh, sakit Jong"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya-"

Jongin kicep. Beneran. Didepannya itu ada sebuah kelas. Dan papan kayu kecil diatas pintunya ada tulisannya. Yang bikin Jongin beneran hampir tersambar petir lagi itu tulisannya 11-3.

"Jongin!"

"Ye, kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, apa ada yang istemewa dengan papan namanya?" Tanya Suho menahan tawa sedangkan Taemin cekikikan dibelakangnya. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau Jongin bakal ngamuk lagi.

Jongin menghiraukan ucapan hyungnya dan memilih menghampiri kelas tersebut. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya pada kaca jendela membuat murid-murid yang berada didalam sana heran. Ada satu bangku yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jongin. Dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas mengingat mimpinya semalam. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan membuat Taemin dan Suho yang berada didekatnya bingung. Taemin dan Suho menempatkan diri mereka dikiri kanan Jongin ikut melihat kedalam kelas. Jari telunjuk Jongin terangkat menempelkannya pada jendela tapi menunjuk kesatu bangku. Taemin Suho pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin.

"Meja itu, siapa yang menempatinya?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Yang pojok itu?" Suho memastikan. "Mungkin Taemin lebih tahu. Aku pergi dulu ada rapat besar hari ini" tambahnya.

"Ayo katakan" ucap Taemin antusias

"Ya ya, semoga jam kosong kalian menyenangkan, aku pergi dulu"

"Bye, hyung!"

"Taemin"

"Hmm?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Hm, Bukan apa-apa Jong" jawab Taemin kalem "Hanya cerita klasik tentang seorang siswa yang mati secara misterius disuatu tempat disekolah ini belasan tahun yang lalu. Orang-orang bilang ia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah seorang diri hingga tengah malam dan selanjutnya, tidak ada yang tahu"

_"Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas sekolah"_

"Apa itu benar?"

"Sepertinya, tidak mungkin kalau cerita itu hanya sebuah lelucon sampai harus membuat Kepala Sekolah sendiri yang turun tangan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bangku itu selalu kosong sejak entahlah, orang bilang sejak kejadian meninggalnya siswa itu"

"Apa mereka juga menyebutkan namanya?" Jongin menatap datar meja kosong didalam sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya penasaran"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun" jawab Taemin santai sembari mengitarkan matanya kesekeliling kemudian membelalakkan matanya mendapati Key, teman yang sebenarnya baru tadi ia jahili mengejarnya hingga kemari.

"Jong, Jongin, aku mau ketoilet, aku duluan ya, bye!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongin, Taemin berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga dengan diiringi teriakan Key yang terkenal maha dahsyatnya. "Lee Taemin, mati kau!"

Jongin bergeming dari tempatnya. Pandangannya tak teralihkan sedari tadi. Menatap intens meja kosong didalam sana. Murid-murid pemilik kelas itupun menjadi risih dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongin ketika tahu apa yang sedari tadi diperhatikan anak itu. Seorang siswa akhirnya keluar dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Hei bocah kelas satu, bisa kau pergi dari sini? Kau mengganggu kami"

Jongin tak menjawab ucapan kesal sunbaenya. Ia hanya berlalu dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tapi bukan si rubah licik namanya kalau Jongin terus memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Beberapa langkah kakinya menjauhi kelas itu ia menyeringai setan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang aku sudah bercinta dengan seseorang yang sudah mati?" Dan Jongin tertawa rendah setelahnya "Lucu sekali".

Jongin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, mulutnya bersiul riang dan berjalan semakin jauh dari sana. Menyisakan seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di pojok ruang perpustakaan yang gelap seraya menyeringai mengerikan dibalik lipatan tangannya.

_"You're right my mine, khukhukhu"_


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, 1999.

Cahaya matahari sore nampak berkilauan di langit sana. Menerangi apapun disebelah timurnya dengan kilau keemasan. Termasuk pemuda tampan berperawakan tinggi putih tersebut. Langkahnya santai menyusuri koridor-koridor kelas dengan beberapa buku tebal ditangannya. Senyum ramah terus terlukis diwajahnya meski sekolah telah kosong, menyisakan dirinya dan segelintir murid serta guru.

Oh Sehun, merupakan murid teladan dengan prestasi yang mengagumkan. Selalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tipe ketua kedisiplinan sekolah yang terlalu baik hingga apapun hukuman yang ia berikan akan diterima dengan senang hati. Kecuali untuk seseorang bernama Kim Kai.

Kim Kai merupakan murid bermasalah langganannya. Ditahun ini, tidak heran lagi jika angka kekerasan dan juga iljin disekolah sangat mendominasi. Bahkan beberapa guru membiarkan kenyataan itu dengan menutup telinga dan mata mereka. Hanya saja seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah orang seperti itu. Perlu ditekankan lagi bahwa Oh Sehun adalah seorang pemuda yang terlanjur baik dan ramah. Perilakunya juga sangat baik. Orang yang lembut dan penuh kepedulian.

Dengan memeluk beberapa buku ditangannya serta tas punggung yang tersampir manis dipundaknya, ia melangkah mantap menuruni anak tangga. Ketika kaki membawanya menuju perpustakaan, ia disuguhi pemandangan dimana Kim Kai dan ketiga temannya tengah memukuli seorang siswa. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, tapi belum sempat ia sampai disana, mata Kai lebih dulu menangkap pergerakannya.

Kai memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk berhenti dan membiarkan korbannya lari menyelamatkan diri.

Airmuka Sehun menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Matanya sempat mengikuti pergerakan dari siswa yang menjadi korban pembullyan itu hingga menghilang dibalik gerbang sekolah.

"Kim Kai", panggilnya lembut, "Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, dan Wu Yifan", lanjutnya.

"Ck, kau mengganggu lagi" ketus Zitao sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan hidung Sehun.

"Baiklah, apalagi sekarang, tuan ketua?" Tambah Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang kalian dapatkan dengan berlaku seperti itu?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang cukup prihatin.

Jujur saja, ia menyayangkan murid-murid yang sebenarnya berbakat seperti kawanan berandal dihadapannya saat ini. Mereka adalah murid-murid berprestasi dari segi nonakademik.

Wu Yifan, anggota tertinggi itu berhasil membawa tim basket kebanggaan sekolah ke tingkat nasional. Huang Zitao, anak berwajah sadis itu juga seorang atlit bela diri andalan sekolah. Lalu ada juga Park Chanyeol, tokoh utama tim sepak bola sekolah yang memiliki segudang piala kemenangan. Dan terakhir, Kim Kai, seorang dancer profesional yang sempat ditawari belajar di salah satu universitas ternama di Amerika tapi entah apa alasannya, ia menolak tawaran itu.

Seorang pelanggan tetap diruang konseling, sekaligus cinta pertama seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hei, tuan ketua yang terhormat, bisakah kau membiarkan kami pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada ketus membuat Sehun kembali terfokus.

Mungkin kesalahan orangtua mereka yang terlalu tenggelam dalam kekuasaan dunia. Orang tinggi, dimana uang adalah nomer satu.

"Maaf, tapi Kim Kai harus menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu" jawab Sehun kalem seraya tersenyum lembut membuat berandalan didepannya hampir tersedak liur mereka sendiri.

"Memangnya, apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar nada dingin pertanyaan Kai. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Seperti biasa, dengan keramah tamahannya Sehun menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan anak itu untuk tugas sastra bahasanya.

"Baiklah, tapi mereka juga harus ikut denganku" ucap Kai berubah santai.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menggiring empat berandal sekolah itu menuju perpustakaan. Tak menyadari bahwa keempatnya menyeringai dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya mereka didepan perpuatakaan, tak sengaja Sehun berpapasan dengan petugas perpustakaan yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Wah, Oh Sehun, kebetulan sekali, apa kau akan menginap di perpustakaan lagi hari ini?" Wanita paruh baya dengan perut membuncit itu melontarkan candaan pada Sehun membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar, noona"

"Haha, baiklah ini kuncinya, kau bawa saja karena mulai besok aku akan cuti"

"Baik, terimakasih noona"

"Oh ya, Sehun, kalau perlu beri tumpukan buku matematika dan fisika pada berandal tengil ini"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan keempat berandal tersebut melakukan lipsinc bebek dibelakang.

"Ayo, masuk"

Keempat anak itu melangkah malas memasuki perpustakaan. Mereka langsung mendudukkan tubuh mereka di kursi yang telah disediakan sedangkan Sehun sedang mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah mendapati empat kepala tergeletak diatas meja dengan gumaman nyanyian tidak jelas yang saling bersahutan. Sehun meletakkan beberapa buku yang tidak terlalu tebal disisi kepala Kai, membuat anak itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Ini sebagai bahan untuk membantumu, aku ada di pojok ruangan kalau kau butuh bantuan" ujar Sehun perhatian. Ia melangkah menjauhi berandal-berandal tersebut yang menatapnya malas.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat kumpulan anak tersebut dari pojok ruangan. Ia membuka sebuah buku yang sepenuhnya masih bersih. Mengambil bolpoin dan mulai melakukan coretan diatasnya.

_Pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda itu, satu yang bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap manis. Tatapan yang seakan haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Mengepalkan tangan dimanapun ia berada dan ia inginkan. Sosok iblis sekolah yang dihindari. Hanya satu kesalahan, tidak seharusnya ia menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Ketua kedisiplinan sekolah hingga membuat Guardian angel tersebut terpesona padanya. Lepas kendali hanya untuk mendapatkan pengampunan dengan cara yang amat manis dan membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menggelikan._

_Hari dimana seseorang akan mendapatkan kesempatannya. Seorang ketua kedisiplinan dengan berani berdiri dihadapannya. Mata memandang mata. Hati melawan emosi. Dan yang tersisa hanya sebuah tawa meremehkan dan hati yang seakan menghitam. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia terlanjur jatuh pada iblis tersebut._

Sehun terlihat serius diatas kursinya. Menuliskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sembunyikan saja didalam ruangan ini. Memikirkannya membuat Sehun meletakkan bolpoinnya dan menatap jauh pada lembaran yang telah terkotori oleh tinta hitam. Ia memikirkannya. Ya, sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud mengajak seorang Kim Kai untuk mengerjakan tugas sastra anak tersebut. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuasaan atas keinginan seseorang.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa tulisannya akan lebih sempurna jika orang yang bersangkutan ada dihadapannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi. Ia mulai membuat coretan tinta tersebut dalam diam.

_Dikelilingi ratusan buku yang tertata rapi, dia tetap terlihat mencolok diantaranya. Entah karena-_

Srak srak

_Penglihatan manusia yang buta akan seseorang atau memang seseorang itu yang begitu berbeda._

Srak srakkk

_Hanya saja, ada yang mengganggunya saat ini. Perasaan gelisah dan waspada membayanginya. Pertama kali bagi seorang Guardian angel sekolah merasakan aura tidak benar disekitarnya._

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati keempat pemuda berandal tersebut mengitari mejanya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Ucap Sehun berusaha tenang. Entah, tapi hatinya sangat gelisah saat ini.

"Semoga saja, Baekki-ku yang manis tidak tahu tentang ini" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan suara yang amat datar.

"Kanapa?"

"Kurasa Yixing hyung lebih berharga dari kau"

"Tentu saja, Luhan yang terbaik, kalau kau, Kai?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berharga dari apa yang kulihat saat ini" Kai bersuara rendah mengancam.

Sehun refleks menjatuhkan bolpoinnya. Rasa sakit itu nyata dan terasa amat tidak menyenangkan. Telinganya berdengung panas. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk bertanya,Tao lebih dulu meraih lengan Sehun kasar dan menjatuhkannya diatas lantai yang dingin.

"Hei, kawan, kudengar ada yang berani memamerkan cintanya ke Kai" ucap Chanyeol main-main. Tangannya bergerak melepas dasi Sehun sedangkan Tao mencekal kedua tangan Sehun.

"Benarkah, siapa dia? Beritahu aku" balas Yifan yang kini memegangi kaki Sehun yang berusaha berontak.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Sehun pelan mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin.

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak tahu diri, haha!" Chanyeol tertawa keras setelah berhasil melepas sabuk Sehun. Dan telapak kaki Sehun telah telanjang oleh Yifan.

"Apa kalian ingin membullyku?" Tanya Sehun gelisah. Gerakannya semakin keras untuk melarikan diri. Tapi dengan tiga orang atau empat jika Kai ikut bergabung dengan tubuh yang sepadan, Sehun tidak akan bisa.

"Kai, siapkan kameranya" perintah Chanyeol yang menyeringai seperti iblis dan Kai melakukan perintahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa-"

"Wuu, ini akan jadi berita terpanas disekolah besok"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssttt, kau hanya harus menikmatinya saja tuan ketua"

Kai menghadapkan ponselnya ke arah mereka. Ia mengaktifkan mode merekam pada kemeranya bersiap mengabadikan seluruh kegiatan itu. Sehun menggeleng tak percaya pada orang-orang yang dengan senang hati ia anggap teman. Hatinya berdesir sakit hingga tak peduli lagi pukulan-pukulan yang mereka layangkan padanya saat ia memberontak.

Dalam sekejap seluruh pakiannya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membuat sorak sorai pelakunya membahana.

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!"

"Wohaa, pantaskah seorang ketua kedisiplinan berkata seperti itu?"

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian telah melewati batas- anghhh" suara teriakan Sehun berubah menjadi lenguhan panjang saat Tao dengan kurang ajar mencubit nipplenya. Tangannya telah terikat dengan dasi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini"

"Diam, manusia bodoh! Beraninya kau mengucapkan ucapan busukmu itu pada Kai, kau pikir kau siapa, hah!?" Bentak Chanyeol tepat disamping telinganya.

"Apa karena itu kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun sendu.

"Kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Akhhh"

Sehun berteriak nyaring saat tangan Chanyeol meremas keras penisnya. Tapi kemudian remasan itu berubah menjadi pergerakan lembut yang mengerikan.

'Tidak, jangan seperti ini' batin Sehun. Sehun kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga dan menghasilkan tamparan keras dipipinya membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh" Yifan menjambak rambut Sehun merontokkan beberapa helainya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya berniat mengurangi rasa sakit jambakan tersebut. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol kembali melecehkannya dengan menciumi lehernya. Sedangkan Yifan meraup bibirnya dari atas.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba melepaskan ciuman Yifan. Dan Yifan dengan senang hati menggigit bibir itu hingga berdarah dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun kasar.

"Mmphhh! Stopmmh!"

"Nanti dulu ketua, itu masih lama" sahut Tao dari bawah. Mulutnya telah bersiap didepan penis Sehun.

"Nice dick. Tidak kusangka milikku kalah dengan ini" Tao berujar sembari menggaruk penis tersebut menimbulkan erangan Sehun yang teredam mulut Yifan.

Tao menyeringai jahat dan mengambil sabuk Sehun untuk mengikat kaki telanjang itu. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia melahap penis Sehun.

Kai diam memperhatikan lewat ponselnya. Bagaimana tubuh polos sang ketua kedisiplinan yang dilecehkan oleh teman-temannya. Dan bagaimana mata itu memandang kecewa padanya. Kai tidak tahu, hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas dadanya hingga terasa sakit.

Kegiatan itu telah berlangsung beberapa menit. Kai baru saja akan menghentikan rekaman itu tapi suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya. Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ketiga temannya membuat Sehun menungging. Kai menjatuhkan tangannya dan membuat ponselnya terjatuh melihat bagaimana beringasnya ketiga temannya menyetubuhi Sehun.

Tiga penis dalam satu lubang kecil. Aliran merah pekat mengalir kepaha Sehun dan menetes dilantai. Kai menutup mulutnya merasakan sakit yang teramat di ulu hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak membenarkan ini. Niat awal mereka bukan seperti ini. Mereka hanya berniat mengerjainya, tidak sampai seperti ini.

Kai tidak tahu kenapa airmatanya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Pemandangan dimana Sehun yang menggapai-gapai lantai dan membungkam erat mulutnya menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya sama sekali bukan lelucon.

Rasa sakit didadanya semakin menjadi ketika suara kesakitan Sehun tak dapat pemuda itu tahan. Sehun berteriak penuh siksa. Tangannya mengepal menerima setiap perlakuan menjijikkan itu padanya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah Kai membuat tubuh Kai merosot ke lantai. Airmata yang ia keluarkan semakin deras melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya dengan nafas tersengal hampir sekarat.

"K-kai, po-ponselmu terjatu-ugh!"

Pada akhirnya Kai terisak hebat karena ulahnya sendiri. Sedangkan ketiga temannya sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang telah mereka perbuat dan hanya terus mengejar kenikmatan masing-masing.

"Ja-akhh! Jangan khh menangis" ucap Sehun sendu. Ia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Kai menangis sekarang. Sedangkan Kai terus menggumam kata maaf padanya. Balasan Sehun merupakan pukulan menyakitkan didada Kai. Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Cukup, hiks..." Kai mencoba menggapai tangan Sehun, tetapi tubuhnya malah bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan.

"Kubilang cukup! Hiks,,, hentikan semuanya!"

Teriakan Kai sama sekali tak digubris ketiga temannya. Hingga saat ketiganya telah berhasil mencapai puncak dan melepaskan tubuh Sehun tergeletak dilantai begitu saja.

Chanyeol, Tao dan Yifan segera membenahi pakian mereka dengan gugup. Mereka sadar, mereka kelepasan. Rasa bersalah sedikitnya melingkupi hati mereka. Chanyeol beranjak menyeret paksa lengan Kai yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Dia hanya takut, entah apa yang harus ditakutkannya kalau teringat sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan ini dengan teman-temannya tanpa Kai.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Keempat anak tersebut menoleh pada Sehun yang berusaha bangun tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mata sayunya memandang empat pasang mata tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanjilah padaku, setelah ini jangan lakukan pembullyan lagi disekolah. Buat hidup kalian menjadi lebih baik, mengerti?" Nasihatnya setengah canda tapi malah membuat keempat orang disana diam membisu.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan sekolah dengan terburu. Kai yang merasa paling bersalah beberapa kali menengok kebelakang. Ia berharap Sehun menyusul mereka dan lebih memilih terkena hukuman daripada dibiarkan seperti ini. Kai takut. Ia telah berdosa pada orang yang sama sekali tak pernah menyakitinya. Orang yang setahunya selalu mempedulikannya. Dan orang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya meski selalu ia sangkal kuat-kuat.

Karena Kai tidak pernah percaya apa itu kasih sayang dan ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa kasih sayang itu ada. Orangtuanya mendidik Kai bukan dengan kasih sayang seperti orangtua pada umumnya, mereka mendidik anak mereka dengan kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

Sehun menyeret tubuh telanjangnya menuju tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Tangannya bertumpu pada kursi untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan wajah penuh luka serta dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, ia dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa meraih bolpoin serta bukunya.

_Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya kalimat itu keluar. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai kelancangan. Sama seperti sebuah kertas yang lusuh, siapapun tak akan ada yang mau memperhatikannya._

Hingga ini terjadi padaku dan aku akan menghilang.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seoul, 2015.

Suara tawa membahana memenuhi koridor panjang dilantai satu sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Hanya saja tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang dan tindikan dikedua telinga dan hidungnya berlari kalang kabut menghindari kejaran makhluk yang sama sepertinya.

Zico, seorang hantu yang semasa hidupnya menjadi berandal sekolah gadungan itu berlari kencang sesekali bertransportasi pendek menghindari temannya yang terlihat lebih baik darinya.

"Zico! Apa yang kau katakan pada MAMA, ha!?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun! Ahahah!"

"Zicooo!"

"Huwaaaa!"

Keduanya terus saja saling mengejar dikoridor-koridor sekolah dengan teriakan dan tawa membahana. Sial saja bagi siswa yang mempunyai sensifitas tinggi terhadap hal-hal yang berbau gaib. Lihat saja dilantai 2 bangunan utama seorang siswi berdiri kaku sembari memegangi tengkuknya. Dan sialnya lagi, Zico adalah sesosok hantu yang sangat usil jadi ketika ia melewati tubuh siswi tersebut ia dengan usilnya meniup tengkuk siswi tersebut dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Zicooo! Dasar hantu usil!"

"Hahaha! Itu tugasku, Tuan- Ketua, ahahah!"

"Benar-benar, hei berhenti kau!"

Dan keduanya terus melakukan itu hingga satu persatu siswa mulai memenuhi area sekolah.

Ini adalah tahun baru, tahun ajaran baru bagi murid-murid di Korea. Tepatnya hari dimana mereka akan mengikuti kegiatan rancangan OSIS untuk siswa baru. Ya, seperti menerima perintah dengan senang hati, dibentak, dimarahi, dan dijadikan fans fanatik untuk sehari. Oke, itu mudah. Sangat.

"Pulang saja sana"

"Taemin-ah, ayolah, kau kan juga anggota OSIS, ijinkan aku ke UKS untuk kabur, ya ya ya"

"No, Jonginnie maow maow, kau harus ikut kegiatan ini apapun alasannya"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan tangan-tangan jahat Taemin setia mencubiti pipi tembam sahabat serta adik kelasnya itu.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu bocah, atau Minseok akan menculikmu"

"Benarkah? Minseok hyung?"

"Kenapa? -o oh, tidakk! Dia tidak ada disini, diatidak ada disini!"

Taemin memegangi kedua lengan Jongin yang berniat melarikan diri melewati jalur Minseok, hyungnya yang dengan senang hati akan menculiknya, membelikan makanan banyak untuknya, ice cream dan juga cokelat.

"Minseok hyung! Minseok hyung! Jongin disini! Halooo! Kau dimana!? Hyung!"

Jongin berteriak heboh di koridor kelas membuat beberapa siswa memperhatikannya sedangkan Taemin berusaha membungkam mulut Jongin sekuat tenaga.

"Jongin diam, ya ampun. Aku tidak mau dihukum dihari pertamamu disini, mengerti?"

Seketika Jongin diam serta mengangguk imut membuat beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melihatnya tersandung kaki mereka sendiri atau lebih ringannya tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Jangan menunjukkan aegyo mu disini jika ingin selamat"

Jongin kembali mengangguk imut membuat Taemin menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Ayo kelapangan"

"Taemin payah"

"Apapun katamu, Jong"

Jongin mensedekapkan tangannya didepan dada sembari menggerutu. Sedangkan Taemin terlihat cuek dan tebar pesona pada adik-adik kelasnya dengan sebelah lengan merangkul leher Jongin.

Kagiatan hari pagi ini membuat Jongin menguap beberapa kali. Berkali-kali ia salah melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan padanya. Berkali-kali pula ia mendapatkan semburan panas dari kakak kelas perempuan karena tingkahnya itu dan juga karena para kakak kelas laki-laki berstatus dominan yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin dihukum lari keliling lapangan basket sebanyak tiga kali. Karena moodnya yang memang sudah tidak berniat sama sekali menjalani kegiatan hari ini maka ia putuskan untuk mengitari lapangan basket dengan berjalan. Dan itu sukses membuat seniornya bersungut-sungut.

Taemin yang tengah membimbing kelompok lain pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jongin. Anak itu benar-benar. Sekali bilang tidak maka tidak itu adalah segala resiko.

Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan memilih menggeletakkan tubuhnya dipinggir lapangan.

Seorang senior perempuan menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke toilet menyegarkan diri. Perintah itupun disambut baik oleh Jongin hingga ia terlihat over semangat. Dan senior-senior yang lain melongo dibuatnya kecuali Taemin yang langsung balik kanan.

.

.

.

.

"Zicooo! Apa kau tidak bosan berlari, ha!?"

"Tidak! aku suka berlari! Itu membuatku jadi berandalan sejati"

"Astaga, hei aku tidak akan menghukummu kalau kau mau berhenti berlari!"

"Aku percaya padamu, sungguh, tapi aku suka kau yang mengejar-ngejarku!"

"Hei!"

"Ahahah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya dari tadi dia menyuruhku pergi, aishh"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi selanjutnya ia bergerak seperti melakukan gerakan dance sambil bersiul riang. Didepannya terdapat pertigaan koridor, tapi Jongin berbelok kearah kanan yang seharusnya kekiri. Jongin melambatkan langkahnya ketika sebuah angin yang cukup kencang menerpanya sekilas.

Deg

Zico berhenti menatap penuh ketertarikan mengusili seorang siswa yang baru saja ia lalui dipertigaan. Zico hampir saja melakukannya tapi mendapati keadaan sosok sejenisnya yang terdiam kaku sekaligus terkejut dibelakangnya tadi membuatnya heran.

Jongin dengan santai berjalan melewati dan menembus sosok tersebut. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah firasat, Jongin berhenti selangkah dibelakanhg sosok tersebut, memiringkan kepalanya heran kemudian kembali melangkah menuju rooftop sekolah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Zico bertanya sembari memperhatikan Jongin yang telah berlalu.

"Dia-"

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"..."

"Ada apa denganmu, ketua kedisiplinan yang menyebalkan?"

"Zico- dia"

"Oh Sehun...?"

"Kim Kai"

* * *

TBC

* * *

huwahahaha!

ini adalah sekuelnya, mungkin? jelekkah? membosankankanh?

memang, hahaha!

semoga nggak terlalu kecewa saja ya, eh iya lupa typonya kalau boleh bisa diproteskan nanti, muehehehe

terus yang minta Sehun dihidupkan kembali saya menerima pendapat anda dengan baik, tapi sayangnya Orochimaru terlalu sulit untuk diajak sepakat, dia bilang Sehun mirip sasuke jadinya dia trauma sama anak macam itu, hahaha.

oke sepertinya author kebanyakan ketawa, bye bye

see you next chap,

yuhuuuuu

* * *

thank's to:

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu – Wookie – jonginisa – Guest – DwiKkamjong – cute – redfly – BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim – FT afsih – sayangsemuamembersuju – Wiwitdyas1 – – Kim Kai Jong – Akasuna no Akemi – miszshanty05 – maya han – novisaputri09 – – Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N – putrifibrianti96 – dejong13 – Kamong Jjong – sayakanoicinoe – Jongin48

#Deep bow


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan lembut angin dirooftop sekolah. Bergerak meregangkan ototnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur disana dengan nyaman. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Mengacuhkan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk diam dan memperhatikannya dari dekat.

_"Kim Kai"_

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan karena sayup-sayup mendengar orang berbicara. Memutar kepalanya ke penjuru sudut rooftop, ia hanya mendapati dirinya seorang ditempat itu.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Jongin yang sepertinya juga sedikit sensitif dengan hal-hal berbau gaib seperti ini. Pasalnya, meskipun ia mencoba untuk membuat manusia mendengar apa yang ia katakan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar karena mereka sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan atau kepekaan tentang hal-hal semacam itu.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya menyandar pada pagar pembatas rooftop. Kakinya tertekuk satu sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Kim Kai? Seperti pernah dengar nama itu"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar gumaman Jongin. Ia semakin mendekat kearah anak itu dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Mengamati wajah bocah yang terlihat mirip dengan Kim Kai hanya saja teksturnya lebih lembut dan menggemaskan membuat ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembam itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menatap antusias pada Jongin seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainannya. Ia sangat senang melihat replika wajah Kai dalam tubuh bocah disampingnya itu. Tapi beberapa saat mengamati wajah itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1999.

Beberapa polisi dan pihak rumah sakit memenuhi area perpustakaan sekolah dini hari itu. Seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya melaporkan temuan mayat seorang siswa meringkuk dipojok ruang perpustakaan. Menurut pengakuannya pada polisi, ia mendengar suara anak perempuan meminta tolong. Dalam keadaan takut dan gemetar, ia mencoba mencari sumber suara itu dan berhasil menemukannya, menemukan sesosok tubuh yang meringkuk dipojok ruang perpustakaan. Tapi anehnya mayat tersebut adalah mayat seorang siswa laki-laki sedangkan penjaga itu yakin bahwa suara yang ia dengar adalah suara milik seorang perempuan.

Berita itu menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah pagi harinya. Para siswa langsung berkumpul disekitar perpustakaan sekolah tanpa diminta. Meski sudah tidak dapat melihat apapun disana kecuali garis polisi yang menyegel ruangan tersebut mereka tetap berada disana dan mulai menyebarkan isu-isu yang beredar.

Huang Zitao, murid berandalan yang anehnya akan datang lebih pagi dari siswa berandal lainnya segera menghubungi ketiga saudara genk nya. Dapat dipastikan reaksi mereka sama. Terkejut dan takut. Tapi mungkin berbeda untuk seorang Kim Kai, ia menatap kosong jendela kamarnya dan mulai menggumamkan nama yang sama.

"Oh Sehun"

.

Hasil outopsi telah keluar dan dipegang erat oleh kepala sekolah mereka. Seharusnya kasus ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi secarik kertas dalam genggaman Sehun membuat seluruh pihak yang terkait dalam kasus itu menutup mulut mereka rapat.

Dan keputusan itu diumumkan.

Seorang siswa kebanggaan sekolah sekaligus Ketua Kedisiplinan sekolah telah dinyatakan meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Meninggalkan seorang Kim Kai dalam tangis kekosongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2015.

"Aku menyesal melakukan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dengan tubuh yang tak lagi bersih mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan Kim Kai"

"Dasar ketua bodoh, kau bahkan belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya kan?"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau tahu karena kau bodoh, aku jadi meragukan otak jeniusmu kalau begini caranya"

"Ya, apa maksudmu zico"

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, makanya kau mati"

"Benar"

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja"

Zico memandang bocah yang tertidur lucu disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia tadi mengikuti Sehun yang juga membuntuti anak ini. Jadilah ia ikut terdampar disini. Duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan bocah manis itu diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dia bukan Kim Kai"

"Ya aku tahu, mana mungkin Kim Kai awet muda seperti ini, tapi kalau Kai sepertinya aku percaya, hahaha"

Zico memandang sedih sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu karena Zico sama sekali tak mempunyai keberanian itu. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak lambat.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf"

"Hm? kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya-"

"Hoeyy! Kim Jongin!"

Ucapan Zico terpotong oleh kehadiran teriakan salah satu siswa sekolah ini yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Taemin.

"Wow, mereka mirip!" pekik Zico antusias sambil bertepuk tangan girang sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo.

'Ya ampun, mereka juga mirip' batin Sehun nelangsa.

Taemin melangkah mantap menghampiri mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya Jongin. Ia mengguncang keras bahu Jongin agar anak itu segera tersadar.

"Dasar tukang tidur, cepat bangun atau kucium kau!"

Taemin berteriak gemas dan kalimatnya itu tadi adalah seratus persen gertakan tapi Sehun melotot tajam kearah Taemin sebagai ungkapan salah pengertiannya. Zico bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan segera berteleportasi kesamping Sehun. Memegang bahu ketua kedisiplinan itu agar tetap menjadi hantu yang baik.

"Tenang ketua, dia hanya menggertak"

Deg

"Astaga, aku hampir kelepasan, maafkan aku"

"Hahha, kau hantu aneh"

"Semasa hidupku aku ini orang baik, jadi hantupun juga harus baik"

"Kalimatmu itu sungguh menusuk hidungku"

"Oeyy Jongiiin! Ya ampun! Harus pakai cara apa agar kau bangun!? Arrght" Entah kenapa Taemin menjadi out of character seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat kesal dan jengkel tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

"Oey oey ketua, kau mau apa?" Zico mewanti-wanti gerakan Sehun yang mulai menempel pada Jongin.

"Aku akan membangunkannya, kasihan temannya"

Zico memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih mengganggu Taemin.

'Mumpung ketua sedang sibuk' begitu pikirnya.

Zico meniup niup telinga Taemin pelan benar-benar khas sesosok hantu. Tapi sialnya Taemin yang sedang kesal hanya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke telinga tanpa ada negatif thinking. Ingat, Kesalnya Taemin tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Dasar tidak peka" rajuk Zico manyun.

Sedangkan Sehun menyiapkan dirinya untuk membangunkan Jongin.

_"Jongin, ayo bangun"_

"Eunghhh"

"Akh, akhirnya!" Pekik Taemin girang.

_"Jongin, buka matamu"_

"Euh, sebentar"

"Apa kau bilang!?" Taemin kembali mengamuk.

Cup

"Aarrghtt mataku!" Zico lari terbirit-birit sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu, kau bilang kau sudah berpengalaman!" Teriak Sehun jengkel.

"Aku kan bohong ketua, huwaaa!"

"Zico, sialan"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya yang sangat sayu. Dan menemukan sosok itu didepannya. Pandangannya mengabur jadi dia tidak terlalu jelas melihat. Dan Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya cepat mengucek kasar matanya. Dia mendapati Taemin duduk diam menatapnya datar disampingnya, bukan didepannya.

Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Jongin segera menghadapkan tubuhnya pada bocah itu. Jujur saja, kalau dia adalah seorang manusia sudah dipastikan pipinya akan memerah karena telah mencium anak orang sembarangan dengan bonus menodai mata Zico si berandal gadungan, pembohong sialan.

"Taemin, dengan siapa kau kesini?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sendiri disini?" Jawabnya kesal

Jongin tak merespon ucapan Taemin, ia lebih memilih meraba bibirnya yang terasa dingin dan lembut. Sehun yang melihatnya segera menyusul Zico. Kalaupun malu itu ada, Sehun lebih dari itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku bermimpi seseorang menciumku"

"Bagus sekali"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu"

"Tidak"

"Kkamjong!"

"Hm"

"Dengat ya, aku disuruh mencarimu yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Kupikir kau tertidur didalamnya lalu ternyata kau tidak ada disana kemudian aku berlari-lari mencarimu dan akhirnya menemukanmu disini. Tidur dengan damainya sampai bermimpi dicium segala, bagus!" Cerocos Taemin panjang lebar sedangkan Jongin hanya mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

"Ayo turun" ucap Jongin santai dan meninggalkan Taemin.

Taemin megap-megap sambil menunjuk Jongin merasa sangat kesal.

"Ya, dasar bocah kurang ajar, kuadukan kau pada Suho hyung!"

Jongin cuek saja diancam seperti itu, palingan kalau dihukum mereka sendiri yang akan kalah dengan aegyonya.

'Kapan ya aku dicium sungguhan, hihi' batin Jongin mesum. Tidak tahu saja dia bahwa ciuman tadi adalah nyata.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Sehun kembali kejar-kejaran dengan Zico.

"MAMA! Sehun mencium manusia!"

"Zicooo!"

"Huwaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1999.

Duk

"Aww!"

Sehun mengerang tertahan. Kepalanya baru saja membentur sebuah kaki. Tidak tidak, ia tidak terbentur tapi dibenturkan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku penghuni sekolah ini, aku mati di tahun 1997. Namaku Zico"

"M-mati?"

"Hm, kenapa? Apa kau ketakutan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Ini Siyeon, aku akan mengatakan dia angkatan 97 sama sepertiku, dia yang membantu tubuhmu untuk ditemukan"

"Tu-tubuh?"

Zico menunjuk tempat dibelakang punggung Sehun. Seketika Sehun terdorong kebelakang begitu mendapati tubuhnya meringkuk dipojok sana. Matanya membelalak lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana, ia bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri berlumuran darah dipergelangan tangannya.

"Aku ingat, aku telah bunuh diri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering melihatnya. Setidaknya setiap tahun ada"

Memang benar semenjak dibangunnya sekolah ini pada tahun 1884, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah dengan angka pembullyan terbesar kelima di Korea Selatan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika mereka lebih memilih bunuh diri disekolah untuk mengakhiri pembullyan. Bahkan ada yang sengaja dibunuh karena hal sepele.

"Kau mau menunggu disini atau diluar?"

"..."

"Kepolisian akan datang sebentar lagi"

"Bukankah kita tidak terlihat?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memelototi tubuhmu"

"Aku akan kekelas"

Sehun berjalan lemah menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika ia sampai pada kelasnya ia dikejutkan oleh beberapa sosok berseragam sama sepertinya duduk santai diatas meja.

"Wah, anggota baru"

"Kapan kau mati?" Jujur itu menyakitkan.

"Hei, dia pasti baru saja bangun, jaga perasaannya, ia masih terikat dengan dunia manusia"

"Eh tunggu, aku tahu kau, kau ketua kedisiplinan tahun ini kan? Wah padahal kau orang baik, sayang sekali kalau mati"

"Hyungshik!"

"Iya-iya maaf"

"Hei, aku Kwon Jiyoung angkatan tahun 95, salam kenal"

"Aku Lee Chaerin, 96"

"Dan aku Hyungshik, 98"

"Hei, margamu" sela Chaerin.

"Aku tidak ingat"

"Ya!"

"Ya, namaku Oh Sehun, 99 , salam kenal"

"Kau pasti sangat sedih" Chaerin berjalan mendekati Sehun, menarik tangan pemuda tersebut dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang membangunkanmu?" Tanya Chaerin sembari mencoba mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja.

"Eh? Kurasa seseorang bernama Zico" jawab Sehun seraya memperhatikan Chaerin yang sibuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Ouhh Zico, anak itu memang bertugas mengurusi hal seperti ini. Apa ada lagi?" Sahut Jiyoung. Sehun sempat kaget sebenarnya karena Jiyoung mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya. Hampir saja ia menegurnya, tapi mengingat mereka sekarang ini apa, ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Kurasa Siyeon" Hyungshik menyambung.

"Benar" gumam Sehun tersenyum tak percaya. Ia yakin pasti mereka berdua itu yang selalu melakukan hal sama yang mereka lakukan tadi padanya.

"Berarti sebentar lagi sekolah ini akan ramai" Hyungshik tersenyum jahil dan bergerak menarikan tarian ubur-ubur membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Keempatnya kini tengah bersantai diruang kelas itu sembari menunggu keramaian datang. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasakan kesedihan yang sangat. Jadi ia hanya diam memperhatikan Jiyoung dan Chaerin yang tertawa entah menceritakan apa dan Hyungshik yang menggambar coretan absurd dipapan tulis.

"Kim Kai?"

.

.

.

.

"Kai, buka pintunya sayang, kau harus makan. Ayah, bagaimana ini? Ia sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi pagi" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan perutnya yang membuncit besar terlihat gelisah didepan pintu anaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Coba kau hubungi teman-temannya. Tinggalkan dulu anak itu"

"Tapi-"

"Ayo"

Kedua orangtua itu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang tak kunjung terbuka. Kai sengaja menguncinya dari dalam agar siapapun tak dapat mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

Gambarannya adalah Kai yang duduk di bingkai jendela sembari menatap langit yang sedikit gelap karena bintang yang tak muncul seperti biasanya. Pipinya terlihat agak pucat bahkan terdapat bekas aliran air disana. Dan matanya, bengkak hampir tidak bisa membuka. Tatapannya kosong sesekali memanggil nama seseorang yang kini-

"Kenapa!? Aku belum mengatakannya padamu, kenapa kau mati!? Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Arghhhtt!" Kai merosot kebawah sembari menjambaki rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Bunyi derap langkah keras menggema di tangga menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Dan setelah itu terdengar ketukan brutal dipintunya serta teriakan kekhawatiran untuknya.

Kai hanya diam masih dengan tangisan kerasnya yang membuat beberapa orang diluar sana semakin khawatir. Ia tahu, itu orangtua dan teman-temannya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menemui mereka semua terutama temannya. Ia membenci mereka, dan ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Hu~uuuu, arghht! Sehun!"

"Kai! Buka pintunya!"

"Kembalikan Sehunku!"

"Kai, tolong, buka dulu pintunya"

"Kembalikan dia! Kalian semua jahat!"

"Kai, maafkan kami"

"Huwaaaa~aaa~! Sehuuun sehuun!"

Semua orang yang ada didepan pintu kamar tersebut menundukkan kepala mereka merasa bersalah. Kedua orangtua Kai membiarkan anak-anak muda itu sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Tao, Chanyeol dan Kris memerosotkan tubuh mereka didepan pintu kamar Kai. Kris mengerang frustasi sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol memegangi kepala mereka yang seakan ingin meledak. Mereka takut. Mereka tidak ingin dipenjara.

Dan akhirnya ketiganya meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kai. Kai yang berada didalam kamar menatap tajam pintu kamarnya. Ia melemparkan apa saja yang dapat ia jangkau pada pintu kamarnya. Menimbulkan kegaduhan hingga Ayahnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu dan alangkah terkejutnya beliau menemukan anaknya yang meringkuk disamping ranjang sembari menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kai, ada apa denganmu nak?"

"Ayah, kembalikan Sehun"

"Ayah-"

"Kai, maafkan Ibu, Ibu sayang Kai, jangan seperti ini"

"Sehuuun"

"Kai?"

"Sehun"

"Ayah, bagaimana ini?"

"Sehun"

Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala membuat satu-satunya wanita disana menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami guna meredam isakannya. Melihat anaknya seperti itu orangtua manapun tak akan pernah tega kan. Jadi mereka mencoba menuntun Kai keatas ranjang walau sedikit sulit dan membaringkan anak itu disana.

"Sehun"

"Ayah akan mencarikan Sehun untukmu"

"Sehun"

"Tunggu Ayah"

"Sehunnn"

Dan keduanya kembali meninggalkan kamar Kai tanpa menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul,2015.

Jongin berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kelas yang terlihat lengang karena seluruh siswa saat ini tengah mengikuti pelajaran didalam kelas. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari toilet karena masalah perut yang tak dapat ia tahan. Dan sekarang dengan santainya ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku sambil bersiul riang.

Didepan sana ia dapat melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya merangkap ketua kelas lari terbirit-birit menuju kearahnya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Ah, Jongin, syukurlah, ayo bantu aku"

Jongin yang tak tahu apa-apa pasrah saja ditarik-tarik seperti itu. Dan ia sadar akan dibawa kemana dirinya sekarang.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Jung saem yang mengajar sastra menyemburku karena tidak membawa bahan materi dari perpustakaan untuk anak-anak"

"Ha? Memangnya dia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya untuk mengambil bahan terlebih dahulu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak"

"Lalu kenapa dia marah?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya bisa jadi pelajaran untuk kita diwaktu berikutnya"

"Hm, apa yang harus kita ambil?"

"Cari buku sastra bahasa jilid 10A, eh, berapa banyak murid kelas kita?"

"Kurasa ada 24"

"Baiklah ambil 24 paket"

"Hmm"

Jongin berkeliling dibagian sastra rak pertama untuk mencari buku tersebut. Sedangkan temannya mencari dirak kedua. Entah kenapa saat memasuki ruang perpustakaan lebih dalam ia merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak enak. Jongin menyadarinya hanya saja ia tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ia berjalan mengitari rak untuk bergabung dengan temannya sekilas ia melihat seseorang yang duduk disalah satu kursi ruangan ini. Tapi nyatanya saat ia memastikannya, tak ada siapapun disana.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bergabung dengan temannya yang telah menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. Temannya yang melihat sedikit perubahan pada Jongin hanya menatapnya heran lalu memberikan setengah berat beban yang dibawanya ketangan Jongin.

Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah menyelesaikan urusan peminjaman pada petugas perpustakaan.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?"

"Tidak, eh tapi menurutmu siapa saja yang ada didalam perpustakaan tadi?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku dan kau"

"Hanya berdua?"

"Hmm kenapa?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku melihat seorang siswa lain tadi disana"

Deg

Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan bukunya karena temannya berhenti mendadak membuatnya hampir menabrak. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu, tapi dilihat dari belakang, bahu anak itu tampak tegang seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, ada apa lagi sekarang"

"Jongin,"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin melihatnya?"

"Tidak yakin, soalnya aku hanya melihatnya sekilas tapi setelah kupastikan lagi sepertinya mataku yang bermasalah"

"Ehmmm, Jongin, dimana kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Melihat apa?"

"Yang kau bicarakan tadi"

"Tentu saja diperpustakaan"

"Aish maksudku lebih detailnya"

"Dibangku paling pojok sepertinya, entahlah"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Beberapa kali buku yang ia bawa hampir merosot. Dan menunggu temannya yang hanya terbengong didepannya membuat Jongin manyun.

"Kapan kita kembali kekelas?"

"Ah iya, ayo"

Keduanya kembali berjalan kali ini beriringan. Meninggalkan Sehun juga Hyungshik yang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu perpustakaan.

"Apa tadi dia melihatku?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Kau tidak berusaha menunjukkan dirimu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tadi hanya menulis disana"

"Mungkin dia memang terlalu sensitif" gumam Hyungshik sumringah dan langsung diam ketika mendapatkan tatapan malas dari Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi"

"Awas kau"

"Hehe tidak janji, Zico, ayo kita main!"

"Hyungshik, Zicoo!"

Jongin memutar kepalanya kebelakang dengan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entahlah, Jongin merasa baru saja ada yang berteriak dan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu, tidak ada!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, ayo cepat sebelum Jung saem mengamuk"

Jongin ganti menyeret temannya itu agar berjalan lebih cepat. Ia berkomat-kamit dalam hati. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada. Dia hanya kelelahan dan akhirnya berhalusinasi.

'Ini pasti gara-gara aku tertidur diatap waktu itu' pikirnya asal. Ketahuilah Jongin bahwa itu karena kau berbelok dibelokan yang salah waktu itu, ck ck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1999.

Chanyeol, Tao dan Kris berjalan beriringan disekolah. Mereka datang tanpa ada Kai diantara mereka. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kematian Sehun, Kai menjadi pendiam, sangat. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara sama sekali dan hanya berbaring diatas kasur. Makanpun harus menunggu Ayahnya pulang karena yang terekam pada memori otaknya hanyalah sang Ayah yang berjanji akan mencari Sehun untuknya. Dan dengan bujukan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah baru ia mau makan.

Ayahnya pun hanya menatap sedih anaknya. Selama ini ia telah salah dalam mendidik anak. Ia membiarkan anaknya berbuat hal sedemikian itu pada teman-temannya disekolah walau dalam kasus terakhir yang menyebabkan kematian pada seseorang tidak sepenuhnya salah anaknya.

Jujur ia tidak tahu saat berjanji pada anaknya untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia tidak tahu bahwa keadaannya saat itu telah tak bernyawa. Ia nekat mendatangi rumah Sehun dan hanya mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam serta kerangka bunga sebagai ucapan bela sungkawa.

Ia kembali pulang dengan keadaan shock tak percaya hingga ia memutuskan mendatangi sekolah dan langsung dihadapkan pada kepala sekolah. Ia hampir saja menghancurkan ruangan kepala sekolah waktu itu ketika mendengar cerita tak masuk akal dari mulutnya. Ia marah, sangat. Tapi sebuah kertas yang menunjukkan hasil otopsi dan juga beberapa saksi yang mengatakan Sehun terakhir kali terlihat bersama genk anaknya, ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

Ia kembali pulang dengan keadaan lelah seluruhnya. Ia bersyukur, anak bernama Sehun itu sangat baik. Sehun bahkan sama sekali tak ingin melibatkan orang-orang yang jelas-jelas telah terlibat.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan mendapati istrinya berdiri diambang pintu utama adalah sebuah obat tersendiri baginya. Tuan Kim berjalan mendekati istrinya. Mengusap perut itu lembut kemudian mencium sayang kening istrinya.

"Apa Kai sudah makan?" Tanyanya ragu. Ia yakin jawaban istrinya itu akan selalu sama seperti sebelumnya.

Seoul, 2015.

Sehun duduk santai dipagar pembatas rooftop. Kali ini ia hanya sendirian. Ia memandang langit yang terbentang luas dan terlihat sangat indah. Beberapa kali ia dapat melihat burung-burung yang melintas disana. Bahkan ada seekor yang mencoba menggodanya dengan terbang mengitari tubuhnya kemudian kembali pada kelompoknya membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Suara tawa, teriakan dan obrolan para siswa disana menambah kesan tersendiri baginya. Ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan teman-temannya.

Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dengan mata teduhnya.

"Apa kabar Kai?"

Menyebut nama Kai, ia jadi teringat belasan tahun lalu saat beberapa hari setelah kematiannya. Ia selalu menunggu sosok Kai datang. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya Tao, Chanyeol dan Kris. Ia putus asa setelah beberapa minggu Kai juga tak menampakkan batang hidungnya disekolah ini. Ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa jauh didalam jurang hati Kai, ia sangat amat dibenci oleh pemuda manis itu.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, mengurusi hantu-hantu disini ternyata lebih sulit dibandingkan mengurusi teman manusianya dulu, pikirnya mengalihkan topik. Apalagi jika buronnannya adalah Zico atau Hyungshik, Sehun rasanya ingin gigit jari karena gemas dengan tingkah menjengkelkan mereka.

"Jongin! Kembalikan buku ku!"

"Ini ambil saja! Aku tidak akan melarangmu kok"

"Ya, bagaimana aku mau mengambilnya kalau kau terus lari!?"

"Kalau begitu larilah!"

"Ya! Jongiiiiiinn!"

"Hahahha!"

Sehun tersenyum mendapati manusia favoritnya tengah berlarian disepanjang koridor sesekali memasuki ruangan yang bukan kelasnya membuat penghuninya mengamuk dan ikut mengejar Jongin.

Dan Sehun tertawa saat anak itu tertangkap dan mendapatkan cubitan disana sini oleh beberapa orang. Dan semakin tertarik saat Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya melas karena mendapat cubitan-cubitan yang lumayan menyakitkan ditubuhnya. Sehun tidak sadar menimbulkan kilat merah dimatanya membuat hawa dingin disekitarnya. Para hantu dimana pun mereka berada pun dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan Sehun membuat mereka semua membeku tak terkacuali Zico si biang onar.

Mereka takut dan khawatir jika Oh Sehun akan terjerumus dalam naluri Iblisnya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Selama ini MAMA sendiri yang mengawasi tindakan mereka dan baru melimpahkannya pada orang yang sangat tepat, Oh Sehun. Itu semua dikarenakan pengendalian naluri keiblisan Sehun yang sangat hebat hingga ia tidak berbeda jauh dari dirinya sebelum mati. Oh Sehun adalah hantu kepercayaan MAMA yang diistimewakan mengawasi, menjaga dan menghukum saudaranya. Ia ditempatkan dengan posisi sama ketika ia masih hidup.

Dan dengan aura yang tak sengaja Sehun keluarkan ini, membuat para hantu tegang dan ketakutan bahkan MAMA pun langsung memanggil Zico untuk mengawasi Sehun.

Zico dengan cepat berteleportasi menuju tempat Sehun. Ketika ia sampai disana, ia dapat melihat aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuatnya secara tak sadar memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ketua! Auramu!" Zico berteriak memperingati dengan langkah yang tetap sama, mundur.

Sehun menoleh lambat kearah Zico yang ketakutan dibelakang sana. Ia menyeringai mengerikan membuat Zico jatuh terduduk. Warna merah itu hampir memenuhi mata Sehun. Dengan cepat dan gemetar, Zico menarik Sehun dan melemparnya jauh disudut rooftop.

Nafasnya terengah-engah jika ia punya nafas. Tangannya berasap seperti terbakar saat menyentuh Sehun. Dan itu bahkan hanya pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun bukan tubuhnya.

Zico bergerak mendekati Sehun yang terlentang disudut rooftop dengan nafas memburu jika dia seorang manusia. Dan ia langsung terduduk lega melihat Sehun yang menatapnya bingung dengan mata hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau melemparku, Zico!?"

"Ketua brengsek! Kau hampir membahayakan kami semua, bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, ha!?"

"A-aku, tidak-"

"Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki manusia! Kau itu hantu, apa kau lupa!? Kau ketua kami, kau yang dipilih MAMA karena keistimewaanmu, jangan sampai seperti ini lagi, kumohon"

Zico menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan terkejut dan tak mengerti dari Sehun.

"Kau hampir saja membuka naluri iblismu bodoh!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Zico. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zico padanya hingga kumpulan aura hitam bersatu didepan mereka berdua. Zico langsung menunduk memberi hormat pada sosok hitam itu sedangkan Sehun masih menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun terkejut saat sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya. Ia langsung menunduk hormat dihadapan sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku"

"Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan menghukummu, ingat itu"

"Iya, MAMA"

Sosok itu kembali lenyap dari hadapan keduanya membuat Zico bernafas lega. Sedangkan Sehun, dia berdiri dalam diam dan melangkah mendekati pagar rooftop. Ia memandang datar langit diatasnya kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Zico.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Big Thank's To:

Novisaputri09 - sayakanoicinoe - vitamins2711 - - Kamong Jjong - miszshanty05 - dhantieee - Akasuna no Akemi - geash - BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim - Maple Fujoshi2309 - Keepbeef Chiken Chubu - steffifebri - KimKaihun8894 - LuHanBin-EXOiKON Jinwoo LOVER - funkychen2199 - kukuruyuuk - dejong13 - maya han - - asmayae - thedolphinduck - Jungkrystal432 - kim bii - Mizukami Sakura-chan - Wiwitdyas1 - tak dikenal - - soojung-ie - - Medusa Kim Siska - dailyxing - sukmawindia - cute - vihan - Guest - redfly - bapexo - Soororo - aliyya - baekyeolsekai - herlin - Angelnya Kai - Jongin48 - kaishixun

* * *

Yuhuuuu! That is chap 2.

wahhh kemaren banyak banget typonya, yang harusnya teleportasi jadi transportasi, ckckck #sembunyidikolong

Ada yang masih ngeh sama ceritanya?

Ada yang nggak ngeh? Haha

Sama saya juga. #buagh

Tapi saya seneng banget sama respon para readers, terimakasih banyak.

Apalagi banyak yang tahu tentang naruto, hahaha, give me five! #wusss

Buat yang bingung,

Gini,

Gimana ya,

Jadi kan nanti ada flasbacknya tapi langsung saya tandai sama tahunnya. Alurnya pun juga maju mundur tapi tetep cantik kok tenang aja. Buat yang masih bingung, maaf saya juga. Dan bila ada yang kurang menarik atau nggak seru di chap ini, bunuh aja Sehun sekali lagi biar nggak ngejar-ngejar kakak saya.

Hahahhaha!

Oh iya edo tenseinya lupa, kebetulan kemarin Yamato, Sai sama Anko gak bisa nemuin Kabuto, apalagi saya yang cuma nangkring depan tv, hahaha!

Dan saya gembira karena Sehun gak bakal bisa idup lagi , nyahahahhaha!

#authorkesurupansehun

Ok, bye.

Thank you so much, muacchh muacchh.

Bye.


End file.
